Questions
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Sally has a few questions for Shadow. ...Okay, so it's way more than a few. Shadally oneshot, with hints of Tailream, Knouge, and of course Sonamy :3


"Why do your quills stick up like that?"

Well that came out of nowhere.

Shadow just stared at Sally from across the table. It was another day for a Team Sonic meeting, and he and the chipmunk arrived first, he before she.

He didn't even know why he was invited, nor the patience he must have mustered to actually be there. But alas, Rouge was going to be there-shamelessly flirting with the echidna no doubt-and he could at least stand her.

Sally stared back at him just as blankly, but with a curious look in her blue orbs. Her cheek was cradled by her palm, her elbow on the table.

"Do you ever just comb it and it, like...stays?"

He knew what she was trying to do. Break the ice. But she was only making it more awkward for him.

"Don't you have some place to be?"

"Yeah. _Here_."

Shadow huffed. He was just not a people person.

.

Shadow was a hard character to figure out. Sally seemed to know what buttons to push. And she strangely liked it.

She continued with her twenty questions, having a complete one-sided conversation with him.

"Why are the insides red? I mean, they look kinda cool..."

"Do you really run as fast as Sonic, or do your shoes give you a boost?"

"Does it bother you that you technically had two dads?"

"How fast does your motorcycle run?"

"Do you really hate Sonic or are you jealous? Am I the only one who wants to see you two hug it out?"

"Chinese or Mexican food? Personally I love Mexican, but I've had my share of shrimp and fried rice back then-you know, with just the right amount of sweet and sour sauce you can totally ha-"

Her lips were fused together by his forefingers.

"If I answer you, will you please stop talking?"

"Mamee, muh-aye-" She stopped, looking pointedly at his face, then her lips. He released his hold immediately. "Look at us, I think we're making progress," Sally singsonged. He regarded her darkly. "Sorry. Proceed."

Shadow ticked off his fingers, "To answer your first two questions, I was...born that way, don't test my speed, I don't really care, my motorcycle runs as fast as I do so that should give you a hint, I'm on Faker's side now but that doesn't mean I have to like him, and I don't pick favoritism over food. Are you happy now?"

"Hey, at least you're talking to me. That's a win."

"Don't expect it often," Shadow huffed, but she noticed the tiniest of smiles.

.

"...Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me questions?"

"Why would I do that?"

Sally shrugged a shoulder, an auburn strand of hair falling off her shoulder. "Don't you find anything that interests you?"

Shadow's blank stare softened for the quickest moment before the look was gone. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "What's...your favorite color?"

"It used to be blue," she said, glad that he was at least participating.

"What is it now?"

She held his gaze with lidded eyes, head tilted to the side. "I'm kind of liking red right now."

His eyes widened slightly, having a good feeling what she was implying. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Her lips curved up at one corner.

Shadow cleared his throat, avoiding further embarrassment. "Why did you grow your hair out?"

Sally absentmindedly touched her curls. "No reason really. Guess I just like it better this way."

Shadow felt himself nod in agreement. "It suits you."

Sally smiled. "What?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Did you just compliment me?"

"No..."

"Good Chaos, yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"You did."

Shadow growled and Sally giggled.

He moved on. "Does it bother you that people think you and Rose hate each other?"

"Ohmygosh, _yes,_" Sally moaned, and Shadow was relieved that he avoided humiliation so quickly. "I mean, sure, we have our differences and we liked the same guy for a long time, but I love her to _death_..."

"Do you still have feelings for Faker?" he blurted out.

She didn't take it as much of a big deal as he thought, her only response being a shake of her head.

"People say that we have a lot in common..." He uncrossed his arms. "What else do you and Rose have in common? Besides having bad taste."

She made a face at him but answered anyway. "We're both speed types, like you two. We're fighters. And when it comes to love...we love hard."

_There she goes with the eye thing again._

"Any weapons?" Shadow gently pressed, desperate to change the subject. Yet again.

Sally nodded, holding up her fists, with the back of her hands facing him. Shadow just saw her blue bracelets.

Then with a _slsst_, a sword of the same color sprung out of each bracelet. They weren't made of metal, that was for sure, and gave off a pretty light, bringing out her eyes and had the beauty of a Chaos Emerald.

"Energy blades," she told him, secretly thrilled at the sight of him leaning forward with interest. "They can cut through anything. Comes in handy whenever Metal Sonic comes around."

And just like that, she put them away, and folded her fingers on the table. "Anything else?" she asked him sweetly.

"Hobbies?"

"Aerobics, swimming...I like flowers-and I'm a good hacker too. Name it, and I've probably hacked it."

"Including the Doctor's database?"

"I can do that in my sleep."

Shadow chuckled darkly. "Not bad, Acorn."

Sally winked at him. "I aim to please."

.

They each took turns asking questions, learning more about the other in a matter of minutes. The others _finally_ decided to show up after a good half hour.

"And where the hell have _you_ been?" Sally demanded, standing up with her hands on her hips. One thing Shadow learned is how sassy Sally could get.

And how Amy matched her head-on.

"_You_ try getting here with a broken engine and a snapped wing!" Amy said hotly.

"We were ambushed!" Tails whined.

"No one blames you, Miles!" Cream reassured, hugging him from the side.

"Speak for yourself," Knuckles grumbled.

"Says the one who enjoyed the seating arrangements," Rouge said while examining her nails.

"You know I can't stand you?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sonic said, munching on his chilli dog happily as he came up from behind Amy, arm slung casually over the blushing hedgehog's shoulders. "At least we got here together!-and I got my chilli dog..." he added dreamily.

"Pathetic," Shadow muttered.

"Hello to you too, Shadow," said Sonic, then turned to Sally, his smile unwavering. "Hey, Sal! Hope you weren't completely miserable without us."

"It's okay, Sonic." Sally and Shadow shared a secretive smile. "Shadow kept me company."


End file.
